Melodía
by anime1308
Summary: Tenías un anhelo, tenías algo por lo que salir a su encuentro todas las noches pero... ¿Estaba bien solo observar desde las sombras? ¿Podrías dejar atrás tus temores y acercarte? ¿Sería buena idea...? / Fic sin personaje principal especifico, pueden interpretarlo como deseen (Mientras sea yaoi).


Saliste silenciosamente, apenas tocando el suelo con tus pies, en una sigilosa danza para adentrarte en el vacío que representaba aquella noche en un lugar tan libre de sonidos, de obstáculos, de movimiento, pero no de vida; el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. Con arboles que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, tan altos que casi rasgaban el cielo y las estrellas, un suelo oculto por la niebla que sumergía tus pies en la nada misma, la oscuridad embriagante únicamente mitigada por los débiles pero a la vez acogedores rayos de luz provenientes de la luna creciente, la cual observaba todo en completa calma y serenidad.

Intentas caminar un poco mas cuando oyes de lejos el eco de tu anhelo, casi en un susurro encendiendo tu pecho congelado por el frío de la noche, y removiendo un poco aquello que hace tiempo atrás no hubieses creído que poseías: tu alma.

Aunque pensándolo bien, puede que no la hayas tenido hasta que hubieres oído aquello que cambió tu vida para siempre. Recuerdas la primera vez que te encontraste con ese "sueño", como te gusta decirle ya que aun hoy en día no encuentras palabras para describirle. Las primeras notas que llegaron a tus oídos resonaron con una fuerza atroz, transmitiendo todo el dolor, el deseo y un esfuerzo proveniente de un alma que dejaba todo en aquella melodía. No supiste reconocer que era lo que ocurría, aun cuando tus lagrimas brotaban de tus ojos y tu garganta ardía y te rogaba acompañar incluso a los gritos a esa voz, pero simplemente ni una nota quería salir de tu garganta. Caíste rendido en el suelo por el shock de todas esas emociones, era tan increíble, era algo tan nuevo... Pero todo se vio mutiples veces incrementado cuando pudiste apreciar de quien provenía todo eso que dio vuelta tu mundo en segundos; ojos tan azules que parecían las joyas mas preciosas jamas vistas por el hombre, un rostro tan refinado que la misma porcelana quedaba atrás en comparación, y su cuerpo en una pose tan exagerada que parecía que su alma se saldría de su cuerpo mientras continuaba sacando sonidos inexplicables de sus labios.

Era la persona menos esperada y que nunca hubiera pasado por tu mente poder apreciar en una situación tan poco común, pero allí estaba, como todos los días, haciéndote volar en una ensoñación irreal, ideal, y única... Eso era lo mas mágico de todo; todas las noches eran únicas e inolvidables, aun si siempre cantaba la misma canción, una melodía sin nombre que ya habías memorizado a pie y letra, la cual era una de las tantas dudas que querías cuestionarle a esa persona, pero que el miedo impedía resolver. Pero hoy serían respondidas todas tus preguntas, todas tus dudas, todos tus miedos. Hoy te dejarías ver, a riesgo de perder todo o ganar algo que ni tú mismo estabas muy seguro que podría ser, pero la curiosidad y ansiedad era demasiada, y ya era hora de terminar con todo. Tal vez, pensabas mientras te aproximabas a él, quien te había salvado de una manera inusual a la cual la costumbre y vida diaria te tenían a ti y a todos normalizados, tal vez todo esto era un error, y tu deber era mantenerte en las sombras, cuidando de el secreto que se escondía en lo mas profundo de la ciudad pero... ya era demasiado tarde.

Tus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con los de esa persona, no te habías dado cuenta que ya estabas al descubierto, quisiste hablar pero las palabras no salían, así que, solo comenzaste a cantar la melodía que los acompañaba siempre, aunque sabías que tu voz no se compararía con la de aquella persona, que gustosamente se acopló a la tuya aliviandote un poco, mientras sus manos se reconocían en una leve caricia y luego se atrevían a tomarse en un leve apretón, pero tuviste que lamentarlo un poco cuando tus lagrimas volvieron a caer de tus ojos al observar la sonrisa de esa persona mientras dejaba salir todos sus sentimientos al cantar, esta vez cantando realmente para ti, junto a ti, el momento era tan perfecto que hubieses querido que se mantuviese eternamente, pero... la felicidad siempre solía ser efímera, y tú supiste eso perfectamente al finalizar la canción.

Las palabras no quisieron salir, no podían salir mientras tu boca estuviese apresada por la del contrario, ni siquiera tu respiración quería salir con normalidad, pero nada de eso importó cuando fuiste liberado con la misma rapidez con la que te atraparon. Pudiste sentir como tu corazón se partía a pedazos cuando viste caer pequeñas lagrimas perladas de los ojos del otro y observaste, como si no estuvieras presente, como se iba para no volver y hacerte arrepentir por el resto de tu vida no haberle detenido. "Todo paso tan rápido" te repites una y otra vez, pero sabes que ni siquiera una fuerza mayor a la humana podría haberte detenido si lo hubieras intentado, tu amor por él era mas grande que el sentido común, mas grande que todo aquello que conocías y llegarías a conocer, pero ya era tarde, siempre fue tarde...

Finalmente seguiste con tu rutina, recorrías ese extenso camino hacía el lugar, te posabas bajo el foco de la luna, llorabas viendo el vació que te encontrabas, pero aun así, comenzabas a cantar y, mágicamente, tu voz salía con todo el sentimiento y la belleza que esa persona te había enseñado, y comprendías la razón, comprendías que el dolor experimentado te brindó la voz que te había enamorado, y sentiste la pena que debió tener que soportar, e incluso mas cuando descubriste que los ojos de la persona que ahora observaba desde la oscuridad eran del color de los rubíes...


End file.
